living_with_my_pokemonfandomcom-20200213-history
Gabe
Gabe is a 20-year-old girl and the owner of many Pokemon. Pokemon This is a list of the Pokemon living with Gabe. Pika Pika is Gabe's first Pokemon. Her parents gave it to her as a gift. Its gender is unknown. Oda Oda is Gabe's Oddish plush from Burger King that her parents bought for her on eBay. Its gender is unknown. Pik♂ Pik is Gabe's second Pikachu. Gabe and her dad bought him at Salvation Army. Pana♀ Pana is Gabe's Pancham. Gabe and her mom bought her at Barnes & Noble. Eve♀ Eve is Gabe's Eevee. Gabe's parents drove her all the way to Lakeside Mall to pick her up. She still lives with Gabe. Espy♀ Espy is Gabe's Espeon. Gabe fell in love with Espy at FYE and bought her with her allowance. Lea♀ Lea is Gabe's Litleo. Gabe bought her at Meijer with her allowance. Lapra♀ Lapra is Gabe's Lapras. Gabe's cousin sent her to Gabe as a gift. Mud♂ Mud is Gabe's Mudkip. Gabe's dad bought him on eBay. Vape♀ Vape is Gabe's Vaporeon. Gabe bought her at FYE. Amua♀ Amua is Gabe's Amaura. Gabe's mom bought her at Books-A-Million along with Tyra as Christmas presents for Gabe. Tyra♀ Tyra is Gabe's Tyrunt. Gabe's mom bought her at Books-A-Million along with Amua as Christmas presents for Gabe. Muda♀ Muda is Gabe's second Mudkip. Gabe bought her at Target along with Chico for her parents to give to her as Christmas presents. Chico♀ Chico is Gabe's Torchic. Gabe bought her at Target along with Muda for her parents to give to her as Christmas presents. Bunni♀ Bunni is Gabe's Bunnelby. Gabe bought her at Meijer with her Christmas money. Ches♂ Ches is Gabe's Chespin. Gabe bought him at GameStop along with Piki. Piki♀ Piki is Gabe's third Pikachu. Gabe bought her at GameStop along with Ches. Leaf♀ Leaf is Gabe's Leafeon. Gabe bought her at FYE. Glaci♀ Glaci is Gabe's Glaceon. Gabe bought her at FYE. Tree♀ Tree is Gabe's Treecko. Gabe bought her at GameStop. Plus♀ Plus is Gabe's Plusle. Gabe bought her at Target along with Minus. Minus♀ Minus is Gabe's Minun. Gabe bought her at Target along with Plus. Sylvie♀ Sylvie is Gabe's Sylveon. Gabe bought her at FYE at the Oakland Mall along with Flare. Flare♀ Flare is Gabe's Flareon. Gabe bought her at FYE at the Oakland Mall along with Sylvie. Pichi♀ Pichi is Gabe's Pichu. Gabe bought her at Target. Pacha♀ Pacha is Gabe's Pachirisu. Gabe's father won her on eBay for her. Minci♀ Minci is Gabe's Minccino. Gabe's father won her on eBay for her. Deerlin♀ Deerlin is Gabe's Deerling. Gabe's father won her on eBay for her. Tepa♀ Tepa is Gabe's Tepig. Gabe's father won her on eBay for her. Piaka♀ Piaka is Gabe's wind-up keychain clip on Pikachu. Gabe's father won her on eBay for Gabe. Osha♀ Osha is Gabe's Oshawott. Gabe's father won her on eBay for Gabe. Ax♀ Ax is Gabe's Axew. Gabe's father won her on eBay for her. Sandy♀ Sandy is Gabe's Sandile. Gabe's father won her on eBay for her. Fenna♀ Fenna is a Fennekin that is owned by Gabe. Gabe's mother bought her on eBay. Charla♀ Charla is a Charmander that is owned by Gabe. Amy, one of Gabe's best friends gave her to Gabe. Wobba♀ Wobba is a Wobbuffet that is owned by Gabe. Gabe bought her at Target. Umbry♀ Umbry is an Umbreon that is owned by Gabe. Gabe's mom bought her on eBay. Jolt♀ Jolt is a Jolteon that is going to be owned by Gabe. Gabe's mom bought her on eBay. Roxie♀ Roxie is a Vulpix that is owned by Gabe. Gabe's mom won her on eBay. Emma Emma is a Emolga that is going to be owned by Gabe. Its gender hasn't been confirmed yet. Chika Chika is a Chikorita that is going to be owned by Gabe. Its gender hasn't been confirmed yet. Future Pokemon that are going to be owned by Gabe Zora Zora is a Zorua that is going to be owned by Gabe. Its gender hasn't been confirmed yet. Azua Azua is a Azurill that is going to be owned by Gabe. Its gender hasn't been confirmed yet. Marilla Marilla is a Marill that is going to be owned by Gabe. Its gender hasn't been confirmed yet. Skit Skit is a Skitty that is going to be owned by Gabe. Its gender hasn't been confirmed yet. Essa Essa is a Espurr that is going to be owned by Gabe. Its gender hasn't been confirmed yet. = =